


Petite blessure et grande discussion

by Melie



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Français | French, Kissing, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidoh est extrêmement déçu par sa défaite contre Ryoma..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petite blessure et grande discussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babel121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel121/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

Inui le regarda quitter le court en silence. Le brun à lunettes soupira et attendit quelques minutes avant de le suivre.

Il le trouva à l'infirmerie, cherchant de quoi désinfecter ce genoux qu'il s'était blessé lui-même, fouillant chaque placard, se retournant à peine lorsque son sempaï entra.

"Tu as tout de même bien joué."

Kaidoh ne répondit pas. Inui sourit et sortit le désinfectant du seul placard rescapé.

"Tu pourras gagner d'autres matchs.

\- Je gagnerai contre toi.

\- Ca… on verra."

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et l'homme au bandana poussa un long soupir qui tenait aussi du sifflement avant d'obéir.

"En tout cas, ton match m'a permis de collecter plein de données précieuses sur cet Echizen…

\- Ravi d'avoir été utile à quelqu'un, grogna l'autre.

\- A présent, mes chances de perdre contre lui sont de 0.

\- Oh, tu vas me venger alors. Génial.

\- Tu peux voir ça comme ça."

Le plus âgé s'était accroupi pour soigner le genoux de son cadet, qui ne grimaça même pas lorsqu'il appliqua la compresse sur la blessure.

"C'est bien toi ça… te frapper avec ta propre raquette, franchement, Kaidoh…

\- Fushuu…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu perdras contre Horio ? Tu te jetteras du haut d'un pont ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre contre ce minus.

\- A force de s'entraîner, ils pourraient bien finir par nous vaincre… certaines données peuvent très vite changer, je suis bien placé pour te le dire.

\- Fushuu…

\- Je te concocterai un nouveau programme d'entraînement. Tu pourras commencer dès…

\- Ce soir.

\- Non. Demain.

\- Fushuu…"

Ayant terminé son travail d'infirmier, Inui jeta la compresse et s'assit à côté de Kaidoh.

"Demain, j'ai dit. Ne t'inquiète pas, va…"

Il l'embrassa, d'abord sur la joue, avant de le forcer gentiment à se tourner vers lui.

"Ce n'est qu'un seul match…"

Kaidoh finit par se blottir contre son sempaï.

"Je gagnerai contre toi, murmura-t-il.

\- Nous verrons bien… je vais déjà vaincre ce Ryoma, et ensuite… je calculerai tes chances de…

\- Fushuu… pas besoin, je gagnerai.

\- Tu es têtu aujourd'hui, Kaidoh…"

Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Kaidoh se sentait déjà moins déçu d'avoir perdu.


End file.
